


feathered confusions

by Yootbewriting



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yootbewriting/pseuds/Yootbewriting
Summary: Judai frustrated by Haou's lack of care for himself, forces him to go outside and enjoy a nice day at the park.
Relationships: Haou | Supreme King/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 10





	feathered confusions

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my first published fic.  
> And it was made for the mirrorshipping event on the ygo shipfest discord.

Judai had to practically dragg Haou out of the motel they were staying at, he had some new book and was completely invested in it, hadn't moved for hours at a time, Judai was sure he had developed some neck problems, yup it was that bad.

Some fresh air would be good for them, so Judai decided they would walk to the park, stare at something else other then a book, Judai was worried about him.

As they are crossing the street Haou spots a cafe, and he does the only sensible thing, leads Judai in by the arm.

They stand in line for a bit, must have missed the breakfast rush.

Actually ordering wasn't as difficult as Judai had prepared himself for it to be, Haou could be unpredictable, thankfully he decided quickly on green tea, Judai himself ordered the same, he couldn't be bothered to make more then one decision this early in the morning.

They walk around tea in hand, the street feels way to long, and just as Judai is ready to pull up Google maps, they see the typical hallmarks of a park, a fence with flowerbeds behind it.

They walk through the gates, and it's huge, there's a smattering of people walking their dogs, jogging, and just sitting enjoying the crisp air.

Judai looks around to find somewhere to sit, bingo, a nice bench with a scenic view, assorted shrubbery and tall trees framing a decently sized pond.

They sit down, it's one of those slightly mossy in the corners kind of benches, paint chipped off til there's nothing left. the armrest is cold as he rest his arm on it.

Judai sips his tea, this is nice, he lets himself think of nothing in particular.

It's a somewhat foggy morning, though chilly not too cold, his eyes drift over the scenery, the mist obscures the faraway view, the trees still have some of their leaves, winter hasn't taken hold quite yet, finally landing on Haou, who's face is scrunched up, deep wrinkles on his brow, as if reading a book with very small font, does he need glasses, what is he looking at? Judai asks himself.

It's at this moment as Judai is lost in his thoughts, that Haou says.  
"what are those?"  
While raising a finger and pointing towards the pond.  
"what." Judai says completely lost,"those." he insists pointing with his entire hand, _What the hell am I looking for_ , Judai leans forward on the bench, _As if that will help_ Yubel snarks from the back of his head.

_Oh oooh._

"Those are ducks."

"I had forgotten what they were called, thank you Judai."

"No problem."

Judai sinks back into the bench, idly sips his tea, looking at the aforementioned ducks, he reflects on the conversation they just had, thinking of Haou he instinctively looks at him.

He has an especially soft expression which is unlike him, watching the ducks.

He looks a lot cuter when his face isn't all scrunched up in frustration, Judai absent mindedly observers, he can't help but blush a little at the thought.

He trys to hide behind his hair as he hears Yubel's chuckles in his head, he sighs and takes a deep breath in and out,  
_You're ok Judai calm yourself, you're just a little flustered this is fine,_ it is not fine.

_someone has a crush,_ Yubel sing songs, he thanks his lucky stars Haou can't hear Yubel's "amazing" commentary, _thank you Yubel for pointing out the obvious._

_My pleasure dearest Judai._

_Uh huh._

_Remember earlier this week when you gave him a glass of water because he hadn't drunk any that day, he looked up at you, and you lingered on his and i qoute deep golden eyes._

_Oh and-_

_okay okay i get it._

At this point Judai's face is beet red, the empty tea cup has been set aside next to him, so can hold his head in his hands, pressing his palms into his eyeballs, trying but failing to will away the blush.

"Are you alright Judai?"

"Mmmfs."

"I am sorry but i can not hear you."

Judai slowly removes his hands from his face, straightns up, and answers.

"I umm."

"I-."

"Im gonna go get more tea."

"Ok." Haou says.

It wasn't a complete lie, he had finished his tea quite a while ago and he was going to get more.  
_sure you were._ Yubel says.

It wasn't that long of a walk to the cafe, where they had bought their tea, thankfully.

In his sheer flustered state Judai didn't even notice he ordered the exact same thing he had bought before, until he was already halfway back to the park.

Judai may or may not have walked slower than usual, trying to quell his growing nerves, _it will be alright_ he told himself, _I'll just tell him how I feel, and if he doesn't feel the same, I'll have a good cry first but I will get over it._

He walks through the gates, pauses, takes a deep breath, and walks more confidently forward.

Judai sits himself down on the bench again.

So distracted is he, that he doesn't even notice Haou's attempts at getting his attention, until Haou taps him lightly on the shoulder, Judai flinches slightly not enough to drop his tea, but enough to snap him out of his feelings funk, and make human conversation.

"Ah sorry forgot where I was for a moment, i brought you some more tea." Judai says sheepishly.

"It's fine Judai." he says as he accepts his tea, Judai is acutely aware of his hands as he gives Haou his cup of tea.

He takes a sip as Judai starts talking again.

"Uh about earlier," deep breath you can do this Judai," i'm sorry for leaving so suddenly without really saying why." his throat feels suddenly very dry,  
"the thing is,  
I like you Haou."

Haou answers calmly like its the most obvious thing," I like you as well Judai."

_That can't be true he must mean as a friend right?_

"I like you as more then just a friend." Judai finally says hoping no praying he gets the memo, so Judai sink into the earth never to be seen again.

But Haou (the little shit) answers like hes stating a fact, "I like you as more then a friend to Judai."

At this point Judai's face is burning, mind thoroughly fried, Yubel is cackling, Haou doesn't even have the decency to look at least a little flustered, just a smidge would be enough.

It can't get any worse (better?)then this.

Judai's blush has reached his neck, embarrassment is at its peak, fuck it, he grabs Haou's neck pulling him close, their foreheads nock lightly together, he can feel Haou's cool breath on his face, he closes his eyes, Haou gently places his hand on Judai's cheek, slowly pulling them ever closer.

Haou finally closes the gap between them, pressing his lips softly to Judai's.

It ends a little too fast, they pull away from one another, and Judai can't help but laugh, trying to relieve the tension he had built up for this moment, he feels light like he hasn't in a long time.

He can see the happiness in Haou's eyes it's subtle but very him, it makes Judai's heart melt.

"So are we boyfriends now?" Judai says once he has calmed down a bit.

"If that is what you want us to be be."

"I urrh... yeah I'd like that." Haou has the audacity to chuckle at his clunky phrasing, Judai shoves him jokingly on the shoulder.

Judai scoots a little closer so he can rest his head on Haou's shoulder, he wraps his arms around him sighing, Haou hugs him a little tighter, stroking his back gently.

The ducks quack away in the distance, as they kiss again, just enjoying each others presence, without the nerves from before, Judai searches in his mind for Yubel, and finds that they have retreated to give him some privacy, _thank you._  
Yubel answers him with a certain softness to their voice,  
_you're welcome._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
